


Nights Like These

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Phil Lester, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Sexual Humor, Snuggling, Spooning, Top Dan Howell, messy sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Snuggling becomes sexual between two long-time lovers at bedtime.





	Nights Like These

Bedtime was always and never the same.

There were always cuddles and loving affirmations, though their positions and words varied greatly from one night to the next. Some nights were about reflection and heads over hearts, and other nights were for releasing the desire that they carried around during the day. This, of course, took many, many forms.

Sometimes they would climb into bed hours ahead of sleep just to be close. They would talk, and flirt, and inevitably make love before falling asleep in each other's arms, and other times they would stumble into the bedroom, exhausted and delirious, falling on top of each other and immediately into a deep sleep.

And then there were nights like these.

Tonight, they lay together, Dan behind Phil, in what some would call a spoon. It wasn't an inherently sexual position, though many nights variations on the spoon led to sex in one form or another.

Like most nights, their positions in bed were undetermined. They naturally fell into whatever felt right, and sometimes this meant that Phil would draw Dan close to his chest and other times it meant that they would lay on their sides, facing one another, giggling and whispering until they couldn't stand it anymore, pressing their foreheads and lips together at last.

It really depended on the day and who needed what.

Tonight, Dan had climbed into bed first, taking his usual place on the left side. He lay on his right side with his knees slightly bent, quite like an invitation. By the time Phil returned from brushing his teeth and removing his contact lenses, Dan had turned back the doona on Phil's side of the bed.

"Mmm, feeling snuggly tonight, are we?" Phil smiled. He closed the bedroom door and climbed into bed, naturally falling into place on his right side, his body aligned with Dan's. He wiggled back into the curve of his boyfriend just as Dan wrapped a long arm around his waist, pulling him gently back against him.

"Yeah," Dan replied, nuzzling his face into the glorious slope of Phil's shoulder. "Feeling snuggly tonight."

Dan's body tightened around him and then relaxed; it was like a wonderful, full-body hug. Both men sighed with delight and satisfaction. It had been a long day. There had been nothing difficult or even remotely stressful about it, though both men agreed that it felt good to finally lay together in bed.

"You feel good," Phil mumbled, shifting further back into Dan's form.

"Yeah? You feel pretty good too Babe," Dan giggled inside of his mouth and huffed warm air through his nostrils that tickled Phil's neck.

Phil squealed.

"That tickles, Dan!" He play-swat at his own neck, but Dan reached up and pinned his hand against his body with his own.

"Shhh," he giggled. "You're not letting it happen."

"I'm not letting what happen?" Phil tightened in his boyfriend's grip. He knew exactly what Dan was on about, and he loved the idea of it.

"Shhh," Dan repeated, nosing at the delicate edge of Phil's ear. "Relax, yeah?"  
Phil smirked to himself and then bit his lip in anticipation. He could feel Dan's lips moving over his ear, his warm breath ghosting over the very sensitive edge. He shivered, and this only had Dan feeling hotter.

It was a common misconception that the men held traditional, firm, roles in their romantic relationship, and it both amused them and irritated them to read things so far removed from the truth. It was no secret that Phil was considered the more masculine of the two, and people had long ago pegged him as Dan's “top.” Meanwhile, the same group of people decided that Dan was the more feminine half and labeled him as Phil's “bottom.” These roles, as if they actually existed, were celebrated and perpetuated over social media, and it was a difficult, if not impossible, thing to ignore.

"Let them think what they want," Phil once said about it. "In a way, it is good that they are so wrong about the way we are. I mean, who we are is private, and I rather like the idea that no one knows the details of our personal life; they aren't meant to, after all. Besides, it's kind of funny that people see me as more dominant and you as more submissive; they are literally only half right."

Dan laughed and agreed. "True. How boring it would be to have actual roles." He snorted. "As if we would be so boring."

Dan started to wrap his left leg around Phil's, pinning him to the mattress. "I ought to kiss you."

A high-pitched squeal came from the tiny space between Phil's mouth and his pillow. He pushed his bottom back into Dan and squirmed; he liked this game.

The room was dark but for the moon-shaped globe lamp in the corner. It cast a silvery-white light that always gave the bedroom a dream-like feel. It fell upon them in all the right places.

Phil finally relaxed and stretched his neck to invite Dan's kisses. He loved the way that his legs lay solidly pressed together between Dan's. This was still mostly playful, perhaps a bit sweet, and not entirely sexual. It was a wonderful place to be.  
Not soon enough did Phil feel his boyfriend's plush lips moving gently across the back of his neck. He sighed and gripped the doona that lay against him. 

"Mmm, Dan, that feels nice."

"Does it?" Dan kissed him again, this time it was two quick kisses followed by a lingering third.

Phil loved the way it felt to be held and completely ensconced in his boyfriend's grip. He felt safe, and loved, and just whole.

"You taste extra good tonight," Dan whispered, kissing the edge of his ear now. "Fuck."

It sent tingles throughout his entire body. This was definitely turning more sexual. Phil liked it...a lot.

Their bodies were fit together like puzzle pieces, snapping and slotting together perfectly. Phil could feel Dan growing warmer by the second, or was that him?

The arm that had been wrapped around Phil's waist, and had come up to hold his chest, was now dipping lower to rest over his belly. Phil gasped when he felt Dan's hand seize his narrow hip. There was nothing said between them; it was all body language. It was something in which they had become highly fluent.

Dan's fingers moved along the edge of his shorts, occasionally poking down inside of the waistband. They were playful touches, but very evidently sexual as well. It made Phil's hips roll.

"Hmmm," Dan hummed against his ear, now taking the flesh of his ear lobe between his teeth. Phil's reaction was just what he had hoped: it was a press back and gorgeous sigh.

Soon Dan was driving his hand in deeper, cupping Phil's warm, soft cock in his bare hand from behind. His breaths became more ragged as he touched.

Phil could feel himself beginning to grow in Dan's hot palm. It felt so good, though it hardly compared to the feeling of Dan's cock pressing into his ass.

"Fuck," Phil muttered, too softly for his boyfriend to hear.

Dan's hips started to grind forward, pushing his hardening cock upward. His hand moved expertly under Phil's pants, bringing him to a thickness and length that far exceeded the soft, cotton material.

They moved together, despite their clothing, like ocean waves that rippled out to nowhere. It felt so fucking good.

"Can I fuck you?" Dan whispered.

Phil gasped and felt his entire body stiffen. "God yes, please fuck me Dan." He rolled his head on the pillow, still facing away from his lover.

"Stay like you are," Dan grumbled, wiggling his body back reluctantly. Phil could feel the mattress shift as Dan removed his own pants and positioned himself to begin on his. There was something unbelievably hot about the way Phil couldn't see Dan or what was coming.

He could hear the way Dan sucked on his own fingers, and it make him moan. Their supplies were in both bedside drawers, yet Dan was prepared to fuck him with no interruption.

"Here," Dan mumbled, passing a pillow over their bodies. "Put a leg up Babe."

Phil accepted the pillow and lay it parallel to their bodies. He lifted his left leg up, and it came to rest right in the center, raising his hips just slightly, but more importantly, spreading him open for his lover.

"Yeah, just like that," Dan spoke over his ear and cupped his left hand to cover Phil's bare cheek. "Mmhmm." Phil moaned and wiggled down into his boyfriend's large palm.

With his right arm, Dan supported Phil's head from underneath, and with his left, he slid down between his now-open ass cheeks with wet, slippery fingers.

Phil hissed the moment that Dan touched him. There was such an unbelievable contrast between the heat of his own body and the cool wetness of Dan's fingers. 

"M'ahhh."

"Ready Babe? Hmm?" But he knew that Phil was more than ready by the way he arched his back and pushed his ass against him, so he didn't wait any longer.

"Ohhh, fuck yeah, Dan," Phil whispered into his pillow, allowing it to crowd his face. He didn't even care that he could scarcely breathe. Dan had such long and able fingers. He knew exactly how to open him and precisely when to add another.

Their upper bodies remained firmly together, and but for the necessary separation at the hips, they stayed that way. Dan pressed his bare chest into Phil's, and it felt really good to both men, despite the fact that Phil had gone to bed wearing his Friends t-shirt.

Dan's breath continued to graze over the sensitive skin of Phil's ear. It was short and stuttered, punctuated by little gasps and moans as he worked inside of him. It made Phil crazy.

"Dan," he growled into the pillow, biting at its corner. "Oh God, just get inside of me. Fuck."

"Shhh," Dan soothed, fully aware of his lover's predicament. He almost always found himself begging for more before his body was ready. He knew all about the burning desire for more. His own cock twitched and pulsated between them, leaking profusely into the sheets at the anticipation of what was to come.

Phil had such a tight little ass. Dan could hardly move his fingers at first, and it was always this way. His boyfriend could be incredibly impatient, pushing back to fuck himself on his bundled fingers.

"Easy Babe," Dan warned. "Almost there. I'm gonna fuck you so good." His voice was hushed and deep. It reminded Phil of his own at times like these. It was almost impossible to say who could go lower, and they knew for certain that no one else could recognize the voices that they only used with each other.

Phil whimpered and moaned, rolling his hips with each thrust of Dan's fingers. He wanted to feel his delicious cock push against him and split him apart. He loved the way that Dan teased, giving him inches at a time, and then plunging in deeply with no warning at all. He would give him short, quick thrusts, brushing that lovely place inside of him and then slow himself, burying his cock deeply inside where he would sit and pulsate while he kissed his face, his chest, his shoulder, wherever his lips could reach. He would start up again, sliding nearly all the way out and giving rhythmic thrusts that had his boyfriend squealing.

Phil yipped with excitement the moment he felt Dan's fingers leave his body. He knew what would be replacing them and God did he want it.

It was Dan's little noises that got Phil to the most. He moaned and grunted as he got into position, most certainly sliding his hand up and down his own cock to smear it with his slippery fluid. Phil could hear the sweet slick sounds, and it made him twist the bedding into a tight ball with his fist.

"So ready for your body Phil," Dan huffed, shifting his hips closer to his lover. "Goddamn."

Phil could feel the juicy mound of Dan's head at his opening, just waiting to sink inside. He clenched around it, the fleshy skin of his boyfriend's cock rubbing up against that tantalizing ring of nerves. 

"Shit, Dan, please just fuck me," Phil begged, pushing hips back impatiently.

"I'm trying to," Dan sighed, "now hush." He wrapped his left leg over top of the pillow that kept Phil spread and pushed inside. Both men wailed.

"Oh fuck!" Phil cried, doubling down on his pillow, stuffing a huge wad into his mouth.

Dan took his time, inching in slowly and carefully. Phil's body was just as hot and tight as ever, and it felt so good to be surrounded by him. He stayed still, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist and then drawing back slowly to grasp his hip. He swallowed and groaned, little pants of air left him and fell upon Phil's neck.

"Fuck, you feel so good Babe," Dan moaned, circling his hips shallowly, just enough to put that perfect amount of pressure against his walls. He leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on Phil's nape and then followed it with a series of sensual nibbles. "Love you."

Phil didn't get a chance to respond; Dan was pulling back and thrusting in at a breathtaking pace already. Still unable to see his lover's face in the darkness, never mind their position, Phil reached up over his own head and circled back to cradle Dan's.

"Fuck yeah," he groaned, taking Dan easily. "You make me feel so full Baby."

Dan's breath became faster and more uneven with each passing moment. He loved the praise, both in the form of words and in Phil's sexual noises. It had been a long time since they made love this way, one directly behind the other, and it felt so hot.  
Unlike Dan, Phil required a bit of stimulation on his cock while being penetrated in order to cross that fantastic threshold. And maybe it was the surprise of tonight, or their perhaps it was their positioning, but Phil believed that he could come without so much as a brush of Dan's fingertips. In fact, the thought of it made him ache with what was sure to be over stimulation.

Dan's hand squeezed and released over his hipbone, inching closer and closer to that place. His boyfriend knew exactly when he liked to be stroked, how firmly, and at what speed. He was fully prepared to begin fondling the man's balls when Phil stopped him.

"Can't...not tonight," he huffed, pushing back to fully absorb every thrust of his baby's hard cock. "T-too much."

Dan retreated and smirked over Phil's ear, helping himself to a little bite. "That's hot Philly."

And that was it for Phil. It was his tone, his cockiness, the pet name, the bite; Phil just exploded. It happened silently, and Dan shouldn't not have known, fucking into him from behind, but he did.

"Fuck yeah Babe, all over the sheets." It wasn't meant to be sarcastic; Dan really got off on the mess. He couldn't remember the last time Phil came so quickly and without having his cock sucked or stroked. It made him whine.

Phil let Dan keep fucking. He wanted to feel that glorious spill into his ass. "Keep going Baby, just fill me up...I want it."

"Yeah?" Dan huffed, moaning with shallow, speedy, thrusts. "You fucking want it Phil?"

There was a moment in which Dan couldn't believe that he lasted as long as he had because Phil just felt so goddamn good. There was definitely something hot about fucking him from behind in almost total darkness with nothing more than a pillow to hold his thighs apart.

It was hard to believe that it could feel this good and be this exciting after ten years. Yet here they were, moving fluidly, pressing their bodies together again, and it still held all the heat and desire of the early days.

"Ffffuck," Dan groaned, pumping uncontrollably into Phil. His body milked him of everything that he had, causing Dan to fall limp against his lover's back. Once the powerful contractions subsided, Dan pulled back gently, and Phil rolled over on to his belly.

"Oh Jesus," Phil moaned.

"That was so hot Babe," Dan agreed, giggling wearily. His right arm remained pinned behind Phil's head, though now it was his forehead that pressed against it.

"Well, that too," Phil sighed. "But I just rolled into my own goddamn mess!"

They laughed hysterically, until tears formed in the corners of their eyes.

"You idiot," Dan teased. He was too worn out to think of a more clever reply. His left forearm covered his eyes, and his wrist dangled at his temple.

"You love me," Phil whispered, "I'm your idiot. You're stuck with me." He turned to face Dan at last. His cheeks were flushed, his lips were bitten, and his hair was a complete disaster. He smiled.

Dan thought that perhaps he was the luckiest man alive. Phil was his idiot. "Yeah," he grinned, reaching up to hold his boyfriend's warm cheek, "and thank God for that."


End file.
